Graduation From Collage
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Ichigo has now finished collage. Ichigo's upset that Kisshu isn't there. Will he turn up or not? One-shot KxI


**Jazz: I know that I said that I wouldn't do new stories until I finish one of my others but i'll do one-shots.**

**Pai: I knew I was right**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Ichigo sat beside her friends Moe and Miwa, waiting nervously.

Minto and her boyfriend, Talki sat in the back row, smiling. Minto had met Talki at the park, when some boys took her purse and Talki got it back. Retasu sat next to them with Pai, holding his hand. Pai had come back with Taruto two years ago and he and Retasu were going to get married soon. Retasu was due to give birth soon and it was gonna be a boy, they picked the name Zuro. Purin and Taruto were sat next to Zakuro and Keiichiro. Zakuro was now dating Keiichiro.

Ichigo looked around, she had hoped Kisshu would be here but sadly he wasn't. Ichigo grew even more nervous when she heard Moe being called, meaning it was her next. Ichigo took a deep breath and looked down.

"Momomiya Ichigo."

Ichigo gulped and then stood up. Ichigo walked up to the stage, she blushed when she heard Taruto whistling and Purin yelling. Ichigo walked up to the sensei and shook his hand. The sensei smiled warmly.

"I bet you will become a great vet, Momomiya-san."

Ichigo blushed darker, "Thank you sensei."

Ichigo walked over to the over side and then walked down the steps.

--

Ichigo sat at her desk, in the sports room, waiting for her friends. Retasu and Pai were the first to come. Retasu was smiling and blushing softly.

"I'm happy for you Ichigo-san." Retasu said softly.

Ichigo smiled and then stood up. Ichigo walked over to Retasu and hugged her gently. Ichigo stepped back and then looked over at Pai.

"You look after her, ya hear?" Ichigo said.

Retasu blushed darkly, "Ichigo-san."

Pai smiled lightly and gently pulled Retasu close, "Don't worry, i'll look after my little lady." Pai said. Retasu turned a bit darker but smiled happily.

Retasu looked over to the side and then spotted the ramen.

"Ramen..." Retasu murmured, walking away.

Pai smiled and shook his head, then followed Retasu. Ichigo smiled happily for them. Next Minto and Talki walked over. Talki picked up Ichigo's hand and kissed it gently. Ichigo blushed and Minto smirked. Talki looked up at Ichigo.

"You did great Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled, "Thank you."

Tlki nodded and then walked away to talk to Pai. Minto turned to Ichigo.

"If my little Miki has to come to you, you'd better take good care of him."

Ichigo let out a sigh, "Yeah, don't worry."

Minto nodded and then walked away. Purin ran over dragging Taruto along.

"WOO HOO! ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN HAS FINISHED COLLAGE!" Purin yelled.

The room went quiet and everyone looked over at them. Ichigo turned red and Purin grinned, like the little monkey she is. Taruto coughed and then Ichigo looked over at him.

"Good luck in being a vet."

Ichigo nodded, "Thanks chibi." Ichigo smirked and quickly walked away.

"CHIBI?! I'LL GIVE YOU CHIBI!"

Ichigo stopped near the drinks and Keiichiro walked over with Zakuro. Keiichiro passed Ichigo a box. Ichigo looked up at the pair and smiled.

"Thanks."

"That's ok, Ichigo-san, it's for when your a vet, it'll come in handy." Keiichiro answered.

Ichigo walked away and then heard Talki talking to Pai and Retasu.

"So what do you think the child will look like?"

Ichigo smiled, "I think he'll have alien ears, porpoise ribbons and green hair, with dark purple eyes."

Retasu looked over at Ichigo and smiled, "So do I!"

Ichigo chuckled and walked away.

"Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo gasped and spun around.

Kisshu stood there, his hair was longer and he was taller. He looked stronger as well.

"K-Kisshu?" Ichigo spluttered.

Kisshu grinned, "The one and only."

Ichigo rushed up to Kisshu and hugged him. Kisshu looked surprised and then he held Ichigo back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ichigo hid her face in his chest.

"You baka! I thought you wasn't gonna come."

Kisshu looked at Pai.

"You didn't tell her?"

Pai shook his head, "Iie, we decied to leave it as a surprise."

Ichigo tigthed her grip on Kisshu and looked up at him. Kisshu looked back and smiled. Ichigo returned the smile and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Kisshu," Ichigo asked, "Do you still love me?"

"Of course, i'll love you forever koneko-chan."

"That's good then." Ichigo murmured, then kissed Kisshu.

Kisshu's eyes widened and then he closed them, kissing Ichigo back. They broke apart and Kisshu grinned.

"I love you Kisshu."

"I love you more."

"I know, Kisshu. I know." Ichigo said softly.

* * *

**Jazz: Finished! Yay!**

**Ryou: Why wasn't I in this story?!**

**Jazz: Well I really did think about pairing you with Retasu, I even put your name instead of Pai's but then I thought, how could I do this to Pai?! So I changed it.**

**Ryou: I hate you**

**Jazz: Yeah, I know but who cares, i'll just torture you more, Mwahahaha!**

**Baby Zuro (from inside Retasu's belly): Review pwease!**


End file.
